Pet animals such as dogs, cats, and rabbits, especially those having long hair or fur, can develop mats and tangles in their hair or fur. If the coat of an animal is not properly and frequently brushed, loose and live hair become tangled and embedded in large masses which develop into mats.
Mats are solid clumps of knotted fur and can be found anywhere on the body of the animal. They can form in both the outer coat as well as the deeper undercoat of an animal's fur. Sometimes, severe mats form in the undercoat and are unnoticeable because of the heavy outer coat. In many cases, mats can be combed or brushed out; however, it is difficult to do so without hurting the animal. Severe matting can be extremely painful to the animal during brushing or combing.
To minimize the pain experienced by the animals, tools are sometimes used to remove the mats from the coat of the animal. A variety of pet grooming tools are commercially available for grooming pets and removing tangled and matted fur or hair. Examples include grooming brushes, combs, rakes, and clippers. However, the process of removing mats and tangles can be laborious and can create great pain and stress for the animal. Additionally, mat removal often leaves unsightly holes in the coat of the animal.
An effective way to cut through a mat or tangle is to target each individual mat or tangle by slicing down the middle of the mass. For instance, a commercially available tool comprising a single blade, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,996, is used by inserting the single blade directly into the center of the mat and slicing the tangled fur. However, a single bladed tool requires an opposing force to hold the fur against the blade for the cutting action, usually accomplished by pulling or tugging on the fur which causes stress and discomfort for the animal. In addition, a single bladed tool has an exposed cutting surface which may result in accidental cutting of the user or animal, especially if the animal is uncooperative or moving. Additionally, the blade of this tool dulls easily and may be difficult to sharpen or may be difficult to replace.